One-Shot- Um namorado para o Natal
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Bella adorava a época de Natal. Sempre amou, mas naquele ano as coisas não iam tão bem. Na verdade, ela já previa fosse o seu pior natal de todos os tempos. Será que ainda rolaria uma chance das coisas se salvarem? Será?


**One-Shot de Natal**

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Um Namorado Para o Natal**

 **Autor (a):** PaulaHalle

 **Beta:** Rose J.

 **Shiper:** Edward & Bella

 **Classificação:** +18

 **Sinopse:** Bella adorava a época de Natal. Sempre amou, mas naquele ano as coisas não iam tão bem. Na verdade, ela já previa fosse o seu pior natal de todos os tempos. Será que ainda rolaria uma chance das coisas se salvarem? Será?

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

Assuei o nariz da maneira mais alta, terrível, nojenta e o menos desagradável que pude. Vi Rosie se contorcer um pouco, mas nem liguei.

Eu estava no meu direito.

Era meu direito berrar, chorar, espernear e chutar um Papai Noel desavisado se eu quisesse.

Hoje eu podia...

Como ele pode?

\- Como ele pode? – gritei e metade do bar me olhou. Empinei o queixo, pronta pra briga e devo ter me levantado, porque senti Rosie me empurrando para baixo.

\- Bella, ele nem era tudo isso.

Ele podia não ser tudo isso pra ela. Mas era pra mim.

Pra mim ele era. E eu jurava que ele ia me pedir em casamento esse ano, no natal de preferência, na frente de Alice seria melhor, mas não, ele estava era transando com a desgraçada da secretaria dele.

Na nossa cama...

Como ele pode?

\- Como ele pode? – funguei deitando a cabeça no bar. Rosie deu um tapinha gentil em meu ombro, murmurando um tudo vai ficar bem.

Mas não ia...

E o que mais me irritava não era nem isso.

Era que ele fez aquilo perto do natal.

Ele não podia só me botar chifres? Não, ele tinha que estragar o meu feriado favorito. Ele sabia, sabia muito bem como eu gostava do natal. Ele sabia...

Ainda assim, ele estragou isso.

Ele estragou o meu natal.

Ele estragou tudo!

\- Como ele pode? – eu chorei dessa vez e Rosie suspirou.

\- Bella, sei que está chateada, mas não é o fim do mundo.

\- Eu contei que Alice viria, também. – ela fez uma careta.

\- Por que ela vem?

\- Porque ela adora me espezinhar. Aquela vaca!

\- Enfim, você ainda pode virar o jogo.

\- Como? Diz-me como? Meus pais chegam amanhã à noite e esperam encontrar o meu namorado, lindo, incrível, por quem eu sou apaixonada... E não me deixe esquecer, eu lhes disse que era o cara certo. O único. Aquele com quem eu me casaria um dia. – ela fez uma careta a cada frase, gemi largando a cara no balcão novamente.

\- É, talvez não fique tudo super bem. Mas pior não poderá ficar. – lhe lancei um olhar irritado e ela sorriu.

Como não podia ficar?

Eu teria que encarar a minha família.

Sem namorado.

Uma perdedora completa.

Como ele pode?

Como?

[...]

Entrei na minha sala me sentindo a pior pessoa do planeta.

Isso geralmente acontecia depois de muitas doses de tequila, cerveja, uísque, e claro, alguns martinis.

Eu me odeio, às vezes.

Sério mesmo.

Me. Odeio. Pra. Caramba!

Sentei-me à minha mesa com um gemido, deitei a cabeça na mesa, eu queria morrer.

\- Oh pobrezinha, você não parece bem. – ergui a cabeça olhando para o meu carma pessoal.

Por que Deus?

Por que um homem desse tem que ser gay?

Não era justo.

Isso era errado. Eu digo isso. Muito errado!

\- Edward, eu não estou no humor.

\- Eu estou vendo. Mas eu trouxe uma coisa pra alegrar o seu dia.

\- Uma aspirina do tamanho do seu punho? – ele riu.

Ai que risada perfeita.

Sexy. Rouca. Molhadora de calcinhas. Eu já disse sexy?

De novo. Por que Deus? Por quê?

\- Aqui. É dos grandes. – vi o grande copo de café e sorri um pouquinho.

Ele era um anjo.

O melhor assistente que já tive.

Pena que não fosse pra sempre.

Sabia que ele queria coisas maiores e melhores. E isso não passava de um degrau na sua subida para o sucesso.

Esse homem ia ser um mega, máster, advogado um dia.

Mas no momento ele era só meu assistente de direito.

Meu anjo e meu demônio pessoal.

Eu queria mordê-lo.

Eu queria abraçá-lo.

Eu queria que ele fosse hetero.

\- Então, eu soube de Jake.

Gemi deitando a cabeça na mesa mais uma vez.

Uh, era gelada. Até que era boa e fazia a minha cabeça doer um pouquinho menos.

Era só um pouquinho, mas já era alguma coisa.

\- Chefa, você merece coisa melhor.

Suspirei.

Pena que a coisa melhor não fosse ele.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Rosie me encheu com essa merda ontem à noite. Vamos trabalhar e parar com esse papo furado, ok? Por favor... – pedi ao final, pois eu não conseguia ficar brava com aquela carinha linda.

Ai Deus, eu me sentia tão depravada perto daquele homem. Ele falava de trabalho e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era se seu pau era grande.

Vergonha de mim. Vergonha.

\- Claro. Você quem manda. – assenti grata.

Já ia perguntar o que tínhamos para hoje, mas o meu celular tocando me interrompeu e ao ver quem era, eu gemi.

Alto...

Edward me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e neguei, tentando dizer que não era nada.

Mas era muita coisa.

Era minha praga de prima.

\- Olá Alice.

\- Priminha. Que saudades!

\- Oh, eu também, tanta que nem faz idéia. – ela riu.

Falsa.

\- Então, seus pais vão amanhã, né? Já te contaram que eu vou também?

\- Eu soube, mal posso esperar. Estou super ansiosa.

\- Eu também. Mal posso me conter. Quero muito te mostrar o meu anel de noivado, a pedra é enorme.

\- Que legal! – forcei um sorriso, mas o que eu queria mesmo era bater a cabeça na parede.

\- E quanto a você?

\- Eu? O que tem eu?

\- Será que vamos conhecer o seu namorado amanhã?

\- Uh...

\- Sabe, até agora eu não sei nem o nome dele.

\- O nome?

\- Isso. Você só disse que ele é maravilhoso, lindo e sexy, mas até agora não vi foto alguma. Ele existe? – ela riu, mas nós duas sabíamos que era falso.

Ela adoraria que eu tivesse um namorado falso.

\- É claro que o meu namorado existe Alice! Ele é super hot. Tão sexy que chega a ser imoral. – ai, meu Deus.

\- E qual o nome dele?

\- Edward. – falei o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça e ouvi um pigarro, ergui a cabeça dando de cara com o dito Edward e gemi.

Merda.

Por que ele ainda estava ali?

Olhei consternada para ele, Edward só arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto cruzava os braços e me encarava.

Merda, merda, merda.

Pigarreei e evitei os seus olhos.

\- Enfim Alice, eu tenho que ir. Uh... nós vemos amanhã.

\- Claro, vá trabalhar, não vejo a hora de conhecer esse tal de Edward. – ela riu, ainda achava que eu estava inventando.

Vaca!

Assim que desliguei, olhei para Edward e pigarreei mais uma vez.

\- Então, trabalho?

\- Nada disso. O que foi tudo isso? – suspirei.

Ele não ia deixar pra lá.

Droga.

\- Olha Edward, eu sinto muito, é só que essa minha prima me irrita pra caralho. Ela é horrível e adora jogar na minha cara como, o trabalho dela é melhor que o meu e o namorado, a casa e que conseguiu beijar primeiro, a primeira vez, enfim... É como se vivêssemos em uma competição. É um porre!

\- Mas você tem um ótimo trabalho e um belo apartamento, além disso por que isso importa?

\- Eu não sei, só sei que importa. E me incomoda muito.

\- E ela vem com os seus pais amanhã?

\- Sim.

\- Por que ela não fica com os próprios pais?

\- A mãe de Alice morreu quando ela era criança ainda e o pai dela é meio aéreo. Aí quem acabou criando ela foram os meus pais.

\- Entendi.

Suspirei. Podia ficar pior?

\- Sabe, eu posso fazer isso. – falou de repente e ergui a cabeça confusa.

\- Hein?

\- Sabe, ser o seu namorado super hot. Como você disse? Tão sexy que chega a ser imoral. – ele sorriu e gemi.

Ele nunca esqueceria isso, né?

\- Eu não sei...

\- Você prefere contar a verdade aos seus pais?

\- Bem...

\- A Alice?

\- Ok, eu aceito!

Eu ia mostrar pra ela que eu podia ter um super hot namorado.

Olhei de esguelha para Edward e ele sorriu.

Ai, por que já tô sentindo que foi uma péssima idéia?

[...]

Comecei a bater o pé nervosamente... péssima, péssima idéia.

Senti o braço pesado cair sobre o meu ombro e olhei meio ansiosa para Edward, ele sorriu.

\- Não fique tão nervosa.

\- Eu não sei se isso vai dar certo.

\- Por quê? Olhe para nós, parecemos um casal como qualquer outro.

Ah quem dera...

\- Ainda assim... – antes que eu falasse algo, sabe, tipo admitisse que tudo era uma loucura, vi meus pais saindo do portão de embarque.

Suspirei. Sentia falta deles.

Mamãe com o seu cabelo loiro e olhos azuis, eu me parecia muito com ela, sabe, nas feições, porque na cor de cabelo e olhos, eu era toda o meu pai. Ambos tínhamos olhos cor chocolate e cabelos castanhos escuros.

Eles acenaram freneticamente para mim, Edward me apertou um pouco mais.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele prometeu e assenti enquanto acenava para os meus pais.

\- Pai, mãe! – eles finalmente chegaram até mim e me afastei de Edward para abraçá-los.

Quando os soltei, Alice apareceu logo atrás toda saltitante e me abraçou apertado, sorri sem graça dando um tapinha em suas costas e me apressei em soltá-la.

\- Certo. Oi.

Vi que todos olhavam para Edward e pigarreei.

\- Ah, claro. Gente esse é Edward Cullen, uh meu... uh... – olhei para ele que bufou e veio até nós me abraçando pela cintura e beijando minha bochecha.

\- Muito prazer Sr. E Sra. Swan, sou Edward. – sorri e sorri mais ainda ao ver que ele ignorava Alice.

\- Nossa, como você é bonito. – minha mãe ficou babando nele e ri.

Te entendia completamente, mulher.

Pai o avaliou.

\- Ainda não decidi se você é bom para a minha filha. – seu grosso bigode se contorceu e Edward sorriu.

\- Muito justo senhor, mas quero o direito de provar que sou perfeito pra sua filha. – pai acabou por rir.

\- Muito bem Sr. Cullen, você terá a sua chance.

\- Isso. – Edward comemorou fazendo todos nós rirmos.

Ele era tão perfeito.

Por que quero chorar de repente?

Ouvimos um pigarro e nós viramos dando de cara com Alice, que esperava que a notássemos. E não era por ela ser baixinha que Edward a ignorou, mesmo só se concentrando em meus pais.

\- Ah é, essa é Alice, uh a minha prima.

\- Ah claro, a infame Alice.

\- Eu sou infame? – ela brincou, mas ao mesmo tempo me olhou e desviei os olhos.

\- Nem faz idéia. Então família, eu tive uma idéia maravilhosa.

\- Que seria? – perguntou a minha mãe, toda sorrisos, o olhei preocupada.

Que idéia?

Não falamos nada de idéia.

Falamos?

\- Eu fiz reserva em um super restaurante que vai impressionar vocês.

\- Uh, estou ansiosa. – murmurou mamãe, quase pulando no lugar.

\- Uh, o quanto impressionante será? – perguntou pai desconfiado.

\- E as malas? – opinou Alice, mas Edward bufou.

\- Gente, largamos tudo no meu carro e vamos comer. O que acham?

\- Se quer saber... – começou Alice, mas mamãe a ignorou indo até Edward e o abraçando pelo braço e já andando com ele.

\- Eu adorei a idéia, Edward, estou faminta.

\- Eu também Sra. Swan.

\- Me chame de Renée querido, Sra. Swan é minha sogra. Cá entre nós, uma víbora. – resmungou baixo, mas papai e eu ouvimos.

O olhei de esguelha e ele suspirou.

\- Nem vou falar nada.

Ri e o segui para pegarmos as malas.

Mas quem acabou pegando todas as malas foi Edward, assim como ele nos levou até o seu carro, ato que encantou os meus pais.

Éramos marionetes em suas mãos sexys e habilidosas.

Malditas mãos sexys e habilidosas.

Não era justo.

O restaurante que fomos era uma mistura de restaurante com bar.

Sério, no balcão havia uma TV passando jogo, onde tinha alguns caras bebendo e comendo asinhas apimentadas e mais ao fundo, um pequeno e aconchegante restaurante.

\- Adorei aqui, Edward. – mamãe se entusiasmou, pegando no braço de Edward que riu.

\- É ótimo, Renée, você vai adorar.

\- Eu já amei.

\- Já estive em lugares melhor. – resmungou Alice, mas a ignoraram.

\- Eu venho aqui direto. É ótimo para ver os jogos.

\- Estou vendo. – murmurou papai já interessado.

Ai Deus.

Homem perfeito.

Edward pediu uma mesa e fomos guiadas para uma aconchegante mesa ao fundo, mal nos sentamos, Edward chamou o meu pai para irem pegar algumas bebidas.

Com certeza iam ver um pouco de jogo, homens.

Assim que eles se foram, as duas estavam em cima de mim.

\- Oh meu Deus. – mamãe começou toda empolgada.

\- Eu sei.

\- Ele é um sonho. Você tem que se casar com esse homem. – ri nervosamente.

Nem ia rolar.

\- Ele nem é tudo isso. – resmungou Alice e mamãe bufou.

\- Meu amor, você está cega? Aquele homem é um sonho. Um sonho molhado.

\- Mamãe!

\- O quê? Ele é... oxê!

Ele realmente era e eu estava tão perdida.

\- Que seja. É sério?

\- Sério?

\- Sim, acha que se casaria com esse homem?

Bem, por mim...

Mas não dependia de mim, infelizmente.

Então já que Edward que aceitou isso, vou mentir como uma louca desvairada.

Então, enquanto tive tempo, eu exagerei.

Mas exagerei bonito.

Amor, devoção e um pouco mais.

Quando terminei, mamãe estava encantada e Alice se mordendo de ciúmes.

Foi um momento tão bom.

Quando os rapazes finalmente se juntaram a nós, Edward se sentou ao meu lado colocando um braço sobre os meus ombros.

\- Então, sobre o que falavam? – falou imagino que não perdendo o olhar sonhador da minha mãe e o invejoso de Alice.

\- Nada não. Só papo de garotas.

\- Ok. – ele deu de ombros beijando a minha bochecha.

Aiai, era demais pra mim, viu?

Esse fim de semana com certeza não iria prestar.

[...]

Ao entrarmos em casa, Edward ajudou o pai com as malas. Todos iam ficar no meu quarto de hóspedes, nós já tínhamos até um colchão de ar preparado para Alice.

Indiquei o quarto e os dois deixaram as coisas, enquanto eles trabalhavam, mamãe me puxou para o sofá, ela deu uma rápida olhada para vermos se estávamos sozinhas, satisfeita, ela agarrou as minhas mãos dando um aperto gentil.

-Eu adorei Edward, querida.

\- Que bom mãe, eu… uh gosto muito dele. - murmurei meio sem jeito, se bem que era meio verdade.

Ok, totalmente verdade.

Só eu pra ter um crush em um cara gay.

Aí Deus...

-Ele é um ótimo rapaz, além de lindo, é claro. – ambas demos risadinhas.

\- E sexy.

\- Isso também.

Ouvi Alice bufar, com certeza por estar sendo ignorada, mas nem me importei. Minha mãe era sempre dela. Hoje nesse momento era minha e não queria dividir.

-Então, como vão as coisas?

\- Uh? Coisas? Que coisas?

\- Ah você sabe, com Edward. Vocês estão sérios?

Ah, essas coisas...

Eu havia exagerado no romance, melosidade e devoção, claro, mas não falei sobre o relacionamento e o quão profundo era.

-Claro. Muito sério! – forcei um sorriso.

Já que estava na merda mesmo ia chutar o pau da barraca, em outras palavras, exagerar.

Então exaltei muito o amor de Edward por mim. Mais uma vez.

Por que uma garota não pode sonhar, né?

Quando os rapazes voltaram para sala ambos tomavam cerveja.

Sorri. Imaginei que estivessem nos dando um pouco de momento mãe e filha. Olhei agradecida para Edward e ele deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

Ele era tão perfeito que não era justo.

-Bom pessoal. Adorei passar a noite com vocês, mas vou deixar vocês descansarem e dar o fora.

Comecei a assentir enquanto me levantava, mas antes que eu falasse, meu pai foi quem falou.

-Vai embora? Achei que morasse aqui.

\- Ah… - Edward me olhou e o olhei também completamente perdida.

\- He…

Mãe bufou.

-Bella querida, o seu pai e eu sabemos que são adultos. Não precisam ficar envergonhados, sim? Não tem nada demais!

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos mais uma vez, completamente perdidos.

Jesus...

Quem diria que os meus pais eram tão modernos.

-Ah bem… - comecei meio preocupada em como tirar Edward dessa, quando Alice falou nos fudendo de vez.

Aquela praga!

\- Viu Bella, não é nada demais.

Olhei consternada para Edward, mas esse só sorriu e jogou o braço em volta dos meus ombros me puxando para perto.

\- Bem, isso é um alivio, não sabia como ia ficar longe dessa mulher a noite toda.

\- Edward... – guinchei e ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Não se preocupe Bella. Você não viu, eles não ligam.

Ri nervosamente.

Mas eu ligava. E muito.

Como ia passar uma noite sem agarrar Edward?

Eu não era tão forte.

Então assim que acabou a noite.

Eu e Edward deitamos na cama lado a lado.

Nada bom.

Nada bom.

\- Bella, você está bem? – olhei de canto de olho para Edward e ri nervosamente.

\- Claro, claro. Só... isso é meio estranho. Sabe, nós dois, na cama. Estranho, né? Né?

\- Eu não acho.

Olhei pra ele.

E lá estava ele.

Seminu.

Sexy.

Na minha cama.

Eu tenho que sair dali.

Levantei-me abruptadamente.

\- Eu vou dormir na sala.

\- Bella, o que há?

Mal cheguei à porta, Edward estava atrás de mim me segurando.

\- Eu... eu não posso fazer isso.

\- O quê? – ele me puxou para que eu o olhasse. – O que foi? O que está errado?

Sem olhar em seus olhos, encarei o seu peito. E não foi a melhor idéia, mas era melhor do que seu rosto.

\- Eu não sei se posso ficar na mesma cama que você.

\- Ah, é por causa de Jake?

Agora o olhei.

\- Não, eu nem sinto mais nada por ele.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Claro. Nosso relacionamento não estava tão bem há algum tempo. Mas depois do que ele fez... só quero matá-lo.

Ele riu.

\- Isso é um alivio.

Era? Por quê?

Antes que eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo fui empurrada contra a porta e beijada.

Tipo, realmente beijada.

Fui devorada.

\- Edward... – arfei quando ele se afastou me olhando ofegante e sexy pra porra.

\- O quê?

\- Você não é gay?

\- O quê?

\- Bem, Jessica disse, bem... – ele grunhiu e se ajoelhou na minha frente agarrando a minha saia e começando a erguê-la.

\- Jessica é uma puta. Nós saímos e eu dei um fora nela.

Ah, agora estava explicado.

\- Bem, todo mundo acha que você é gay. – o avisei e ele riu.

\- Agora muita coisa faz sentido.

\- Faz?

\- Ah faz. Mas acredite amor, eu amo buceta. E estou louco pra provar a sua.

Antes que eu respondesse, ou processasse, ele havia terminado de erguer a minha saia, enquanto colocava a minha perna sobre o seu ombro e enterrou o rosto entre as minhas pernas.

Se ele não tivesse me segurando eu teria caído, pois as minhas pernas viraram geléia.

Juro por Deus!

Ele me cheirou e provocou o meu clitóris com sua boca e eu ainda estava de calcinha.

Esse homem definitivamente não era gay.

Ele era muito homem.

Em um movimento rápido, ele deu um puxão e minha calcinha ou o que sobrou dela caiu no chão, em seguida ele voltou a enterrar o rosto entre as minhas pernas, assim como a sua língua.

Tampei a boca para não gritar, afinal os meus pais estava no quarto ao lado.

Jesus...

Esse homem, essa boca.

Ele lambeu, ele chupou e ele meteu dois dedos dentro de mim, me fudendo, me deixando zonza com o prazer.

\- Edward... – gemi, lamuriei e glorifiquei o seu nome.

Porque a boca, os dedos, o homem todo era um Deus.

De repente ele se afastou, resmunguei já sentindo falta da sua boca sexy e depravada.

\- Calma amor. Eu mal comecei.

\- Uh? – de repente fui virada e ele agarrou os meus quadris me fazendo empinar a minha bunda, sua mão grande a acariciou dando um bom apertão em seguida.

Seu corpo se colou ao meu e o senti entre as minhas pernas.

Jesus, quando esse homem tirou as calças?

Mas quem ligava quando o seu pau, grande e grosso, diga-se de passagem, estava entre as minhas coxas se esfregando contra o meu centro e clitóris.

\- Está gostoso amor? – ele sussurrou contra a minha orelha mordendo o lóbulo e o chupando.

\- Sim...

\- Você quer mais?

\- Oh, sim.

\- Quanto mais?

\- Tudo.

\- Meu pau?

\- Oh, sim.

\- Onde?

\- Dentro de mim.

\- Bom. Pois eu também quero amor. Quero te fuder, forte e bem gostoso.

\- Ai Deus. Sim, sim... – ele riu e chupou a minha garganta, em seguida me penetrando.

Arfei arranhando a porta.

Sentir cada centímetro do seu pau se afundando em mim... era o céu...

Jesus era muito bom.

Suas mãos deslizaram por meu corpo até chegar a minha bunda, lá apertou com vontade antes de meter com força.

Tampei a boca para abafar o grito. Edward riu e apertou a minha carne mais uma vez e mandou ver.

E Jesus, ele mandava muito bem.

A cada metida, o seu pau se enterrava profundamente dentre de mim.

Devastando a minha buceta da melhor maneira.

Era bom.

Era o céu e o inferno tudo junto.

Eu estava me despedaçando.

O prazer era incrível.

\- Edward... Edward... Edward... – grunhi o nome dele a cada investida e ele gemia indo mais fundo, mais forte, me fazendo já sentir o orgasmo se construindo.

Invadindo todo o meu corpo, desde os dedos do pé até o cabelo.

De repente uma das suas mãos deslizou até o meu centro e ele beliscou o meu clitóris, enquanto encostava a boca em meu ouvido.

\- Goza pra mim amor. Ordenha o meu pau.

\- Sim, sim, sim... – chorei vindo com força.

Minha buceta pulsando e apertando o seu pau com força, o que fez com que ele viesse também. Gemendo alto, ele beijou a minha garganta para abafar os seus gemidos, enquanto se derramava dentro de mim.

Com força.

Tão bom.

Quando terminamos mais refeitos, nos afastamos da porta e me virei para encará-lo, ele tinha um sorriso travesso lindo, sexy e me derreti um pouco mais por ele.

\- Banho?

\- Sexo no banho? – ele riu.

\- É claro. Eu não acabei com você ainda. Tenho a impressão de que você ainda não está convencida da minha masculinidade. – olhei para seu corpo seminu e assenti.

\- Tem razão, preciso de mais algumas provas. – ele riu já tirando o resto das roupas.

\- Vamos amor, vou te dar um banho.

Sem hesitação, agarrei a sua mão, muito ansiosa pra ver no que aquilo ia dar.

[...]

Sentindo uma sede maligna, me desvencilhei de Edward para ir tomar um copo de água, ao chegar à cozinha, fui para a geladeira pegando uma garrafa e dando um longo gole.

-Oi Bells. - fiz uma careta, ela sabia que eu odiava aquele apelido.

Na verdade, qualquer um.

Bell.

Belinha.

Bellita.

Belzinha.

Izzi.

E pelo amor de Deus, não me venha com Be.

Bella era o único que eu aceitava.

E olhe lá.

Não era qualquer um que podia me chamar de Bella.

Enfim.

-O que quer? - perguntei já meio desconfiada e ela suspirou.

\- Nada, só curiosa.

\- Sobre?

\- Seu homem perfeito?

Ele era perfeito mesmo.

\- Ele está dormindo. – falei com um pequeno sorriso, ela bufou cruzando os braços.

\- Seja honesta, ele é um namorado falso, né?

\- O quê? – guinchei já me preparando para as desculpas mais esfarrapadas que pudesse arranjar quando ela suspirou.

\- Ele é muito perfeito. Não parece real.

Ufa!

\- Pois é muito real, fique sabendo.

Murmurei secando a testa.

Jesus.

Isso era muito estressante.

Ela deu um longo suspiro.

\- Certo. Parece que você ganhou, hein?

\- Ganhei?

Finalmente?

\- É... o seu trabalho é muito melhor do que o meu assim como o seu namorado. E é obvio que vocês estão apaixonados. – falou com um bufo.

Então em um momento como esse, devíamos ser superiores e falar a verdade.

Mas tudo o que queria era apontar o dedo na cara dela e dizer, _eu ganhei mesmo, tomaaaaaa_!

Mas não fui tão infantil e só sorri.

Ah, quem eu queria enganar? Eu só queria esfregar na cara dela. Queria esfregar com vontade.

Sei que podia ser uma pessoa melhor e me resguardar. Mas eu não era. Estava glorioso esfregar na cara dela como a minha vida estava melhor.

Infantil?

Com certeza.

Mas nem ligava.

Agüentei muitos anos de esculacho dessa anã.

\- Pois é, ele é perfeito. Ah muito amor ali e eu venci, então vamos parar, não é? - falei aliviada que podíamos seguir em frente com essa palhaçada. Já estava era cansada de toda essa competição idiota.

Que bom que acabou.

-Esse ano, sim.

Como assim?

-Alice? Como assim?

\- Boa noite, Bella. E feliz Natal. Jazz me ligou, vou passar o natal com a família dele.

Isso era lindo e tudo mais, mas o que ela queria dizer com "esse ano, sim".

Ano que vem teria mais?

Teria?

-Alice. Alice… - guincho, mas ela me ignora indo embora. E só olhei desolada.

Isso nunca iria acabar.

Resignada, voltei para o quarto, claro que ao ver Edward nu só de lençol já me animou um pouquinho.

\- Já descansou, amor?

\- Caramba homem que fogo todo é esse? Não que eu esteja reclamando. - falei já subindo em cima dele.

Edward riu me puxando pro seus braços.

-Agora que você é minha, quero aproveitar e muito.

Sonhos podem se realizar.

-Esse Natal vai ser incrível. - ele sorri afagando o meu rosto.

\- Vai ser perfeito. Não, vai ser quase perfeito.

\- Por que quase?

\- Porque seus pais estão aí... Daí não da pra te fuder forte.

Ai Deus.

-Queria que os meus pais fossem embora logo. - murmurei com pesar e ele riu me dando outro beijo.

\- Calma, amor, depois que eles forem teremos um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo...

Oh, aí sim, eu vi vantagem...

-Eu vou cobrar, hein?

\- Cobre e com juros. - moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e sorri o abraçando enquanto o puxava para mim, já beijando a sua boca sexy, linda e depravada.

Esse era o homem dos meus sonhos. Aquele que pedi pro Papai Noel.

Esse não foi o natal que tinha planejado, mas foi o melhor. Muito melhor.

E se Edward era um homem de palavra, o meu ano novo seria muito melhor.

E ele tinha cara de que era.

 **Ai, me dei bem!**

 **Fim**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaa povo pervoooo**

 **Feliz Natal pra todas.**

 **Mais um ano de pervises e diversões pra nos \0/**

 **E que venham muitos e muitos natais**

 **Agora essa Bella e esse Edward sao divos em kkkk**

 **Adorei a fic e vcs?**

 **Agora vamos comenta muitao e comemora muito**

 **Feliz natal povo pervoooo**


End file.
